Der Schwann Bruder
Der Schwann Bruder is a 2013-introduced German-based band consisting of the literal six swan brothers (and one sister) of The Six Swans, a story collected by the Brothers Grimm. The members consist of the seven Olora siblings namely Cassio, Cato, Cicero, Claudio, Corin, Camillo, and their sister Cygna. History Der Schwann Bruder started out as seven siblings who wanted to find something to bond over other than their shared story. The seven siblings grew up in a kingdom full of music and grew to love music as a way of life so it wasn't so hard to see music as their means of family-time. The siblings started the band out when they were in their early teens and have been playing gigs since then. Their most popular of songs released would be "That Thing Called Destiny" and "Off Script". For the past 2 years of the band being together, they've released two albums called "Never Ever Land" and "Lost Girl" both based on their trips to Neverland. Der Schwann Bruder has gained the attention of many in the music industry for their gritty lyrics and hard-hit singing. They've also been called an "Off Script" band for lyrics of many songs being about writing one's own path instead of following the path laid out for them. Members *Camillo Sven Olora- The eldest of the sextuplets and the lead guitarist *Cassio Cygnini Olora - The lead singer who plays back up bass as well *Cato Atratus Olora - Main Bassist *Cicero Colombianus Olora - He plays the triangle (He's awesome at it fyi) and a great beat boxer *Claudio Penn Olora - Winds of the band and plays the french horn *Corin Cisne Olora - Trumpeteer and back up vocalist (The Youngest Swan Brother) *Cygna Svenja Olora - The Drummer who does the second voice and the occasional female back up. Discography Never Ever Land (2013 Album) Background Never Ever Land was written when all seven of the siblings headed out to disconnect with the land of Ever After. Actually, they all went to Never Land to escape going to Ever After High and to fulfill their destinies as they all seem discontent with the path laid out for them. Never Ever Land served as their debut album featuring their debut single (and one of the band's most iconic songs) "That Thing Called Destiny" which talks about being unsure of acting out a story and their hesitation to be someone they aren't. Tracklist *That Thing Called Destiny *Dreaming Beast *Spella *Never Ever Land *Black and White *Haunted *Good Girl, Bad Story *China Doll *Speaking to a Siren *Star to the Right Lost Girl (2014 album) Background Lost Girl was the second album released by Der Schwann Bruder when they were still residing in Wonderland. Off Script and Bed of Thorns are the album's most popular songs that presented the ideas of another life without a destiny and a song of how it feels to be limited to what's written for you. Tracklist *Read All Over *Writing Desk *Bed of Thorns *Love the Way You Rule *Lost Girl *Off Script *Legendary and Young *The Road less Traveled *Broken Mirror, Cracked Porcelain *The Heart in the Chest Category:Bands Category:ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS Category:Characters